


substitute

by quakeriders



Series: acotar au week [6]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeriders/pseuds/quakeriders
Summary: Feyre sat at the desk, quietly watching as the twenty or so students worked on their homework. Feyre herself had a book propped open on her desk, but she found, she couldn’t really concentrate with the sounds of pens scratching on paper.@acotarauweek 🎄 day 06: school/teacher au
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: acotar au week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566274
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102
Collections: ACOTAR AU Week





	substitute

Feyre sat at the desk, quietly watching as the twenty or so students worked on their homework. Feyre herself had a book propped open on her desk, but she found, she couldn’t really concentrate with the sounds of pens scratching on paper.

Besides, she was supposed to watch over the students anyway.

It was still weird for her to sit in a regular classroom. Her own was arranged quite differently, with easels, slanted high desks with stools perfect for sketching and the walls were lined with her students art work.

It was bright and colourful and full of life.

This classroom was drab in contrast.

Desks in boring lines. Walls lined with a whiteboard that had a class schedule scribbled on it and a few information sheets tacked on.

And the heavy curtains were pulled almost all the way shut.

Still, Feyre was only supposed to be here for an hour and a half. Since Mrs. Beddor was sick, Feyre had been assigned as the substitute teacher.

Which, was fine - mostly - except that she and Rhys had been meant to have lunch together. He had looked adorably put out when the headmistress had told them about it.

And even as she thought about it, Feyre could feel the phone in her back pocket vibrate.

A few students lifted their heads, checking their own phones and throwing worried glances around the room.

Feyre waited until they got back to work, then slipped her phone out and slipped it on top of the book, trying to hide it in the pages.

**_> Meet me in the broom closet_ **

She almost let out a snort, but caught herself.

_< no. aren’t you in class?_

**_> Yes, but I gave them an assignment. 2 minutes._ **

**_> Please_ **

_< fine_

Feyre looked around the classroom, noting that the few troublemakers in the back of the room still seemed to be working on their assignment and got to her feet. “I’ll be right back.”

The students mostly ignored her announcement, but before she had shut the door completely behind her, the noise level rose.

Smiling and shaking her head softly, Feyre hurried down the hall towards their usual meeting spot.

Despite being a teacher, she felt a jolt of excitement course through her. So, she sneaked around a corner and slipped into the broom closet.

Before she could close the door completely, a set of broad hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a hard body.

“Rhys.” She hissed, shutting the door.

When his soft lips found the back of her neck, one hand brushing away her hair and the other holding more tightly to her waist, Feyre couldn’t help but shudder and lean further into him.

She could feel his smile against her neck. She shuddered at his kisses and finally, not being able to handle it any longer, she turned around to meet his lips with her own.

“Hey.” She breathed, once they broke apart, breathing a little laboured.

“Hey.” Rhys smiled at her, his blue eyes glowing in the low light. “Long time no see.”

“It’s been two hours.”

“Yes.” Rhys shot back pouting. “But we were supposed to be at my place right about now. Doing more than just kissing.”

She rolled her eyes. “I thought you wanted to take me to lunch.”

“Yes.” Rhys nodded, looking far too serious. “And then, to bed.”

She couldn’t help but laugh. Laugh, and kiss him again. “I need to go back before they set fire to the classroom.”

“They wouldn’t.” Rhys whispered, tracing his lips down her jaw.

Feyre’s hands found their way into his hair as she arched her back and let him trail kisses down her throat. When he began to suckle at her neck, Feyre let out a soft groan. “Rhys.”

She wanted nothing more than to push him into the shelves behind him. And then quickly but efficiently shed their clothing. But, but…

Rhys’ lips left her skin and she missed them immediately.

“You’re right.” He said, his voice low.

“What?” She gasped, forgetting what she’d been trying to tell him.

“We should go back to class.” Rhys said, his hands drifting down her body making her feel like she had been set on fire.

Then he turned her around, pushing her towards the door and Feyre groaned again. “Are you serious?”

“Yes.” He said, his breath tickling the shell of her ear. “Sorry, babe. But there are around 20 trouble makers that could be getting up to no good in your absence.”

“Why kiss me like that then, you prick?” Feyre hissed, trying to press her back into him. Or to rub her backside against the hardness she felt between his legs.

“Because, now you feel as desperate for the end of the day as I do.” He crooned, giving her a soft push before opening the door.

The light of the hallway flooded into the closet and Feyre blinked. Blinked and scowled. “I don’t know why I put up with you.”

She stalked out of the broom closet and turned to glare at him.

She shouldn’t have.

His face was flushed, his hair in disarray and the glint in his eyes made her knees weak. She was tempted to push him right back into the closet and damn the consequences.

Rhys, reading her thoughts, just chuckled in that obnoxious way of his and grabbed her hand, placing a kiss right over the star sapphire that sat on her ring finger. 

“Because you love me.” He muttered.

Feyre kept scowling but Rhys winked at her one last time before sauntering down towards the other end of the hallway and into his office.

She let out a laugh as the door shut and then, shaking her head, she returned to Mrs. Beddor’s classroom.

And only when the students frowned at her, did she remember that she had just been making out with her fiancé in a broom closet. As she sat back down at the desk, she wiped at her lips and then ran a hand through her hair.

Rhys was going to be the death of her.


End file.
